


Long Live The King

by Billcipher111



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Aromantic Asexual Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, Genderfluid Deceit | Janus Sanders, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prince Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billcipher111/pseuds/Billcipher111
Summary: Prince Roman was set to be king and save his people.But...On the eve of his coronation, Prince Roman vanished from his bed and was declared dead within a few hours.The next day the kingdom mourned, no one harder than his brother Prince Remus and those closest to the Prince. Not a tear was shed that day by the king and Queen.Now it was Remus' turn to step up for the kingdom.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Morality | Patton Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Long Live The King

A grand and prosperous kingdom, far away, was ruled by an evil king and queen. They took pleasure in being cruel to their people, publicly hanging anyone who stepped out of line. The only people who spoke kindly of them were rich and spoiled aristocrats who kissed up to them in any way that they could. Even the churches were fed up with the king and queen as they used the teachings of God to twist their cruel and inhumane actions in a positive light.

The only thing that was keeping the people from rioting was the king and Queen’s children. A sweet pair of 16-year-old boys. They were a blessing from the gods. On the day that they were born, the people feared that they would have two more dictators on their hands. Then one day, the then 8-year-old twins snuck from the castle. The people were shocked to see these two little boys play along with the other kids happily. They were king, they were sweet, they were playful. They were everything that their parents weren't.

And That brought them hope.

For the next several years, the twins continued to sneak out of the castle, sometimes if the people were lucky, they would bring a small bit of their parents' excess wealth to share with the people. No one really knew why they were different from their parents, how these kind little boys could be raised by such monsters, but they slowly began to piece things together. Sometimes they would arrive with bruises. Sometimes they would arrive hungry from going days without food. Sometimes they would appear scared when an adult raised their voice. Sometimes they would flinch away at sudden movements.

Most realized later that they should have that they were just as scared of the king and queen as the people were.

The people did the best they could to help the boys whenever they could, wanting to protect the boys that they had grown so fond over as they awaited the day the boys were old enough to rule. Old enough to save them all.

As tradition, the oldest was to take the crown. Remus, the oldest by a few hours, was a free spirit and didn't want to be king, so he left that responsibility to his younger brother, Roman, who was more than happy to accept. And at the age of 16, Romas was taught by royalty tutors how to be a proper king.

The lesions would take two years to complete. And once Roman was 18, He would rule and the people would be free.

If only fate were kind. 

On the eve of his coronation, Prince Roman vanished from his bed and was declared dead within a few hours. The next day the kingdom mourned, no one harder than Remus and those closest to the Prince. Not a tear was shed that day by the king and Queen.

2 weeks was all Remus let himself morn. He knew that his parents did something. Any idiot could figure out that something was suspicious in Roman's disappearance. And he was determined to make it right. He never wanted to be king, but for his brother and for his people, he would do his absolute best. 

He started studying as soon as he could. He spent every last spare second he had studying and working. His friends and those close to him got worried and urged him to take as to not burn himself out. He couldn't afford to take a break. Not now. Not after everything that had happened.

In the end, he had finished his lessons 6 months early. And he was ready to take the crown. The night before his coronation, an assassination attempt was held on his life. But he had prepared for this, he had prepared for anything his parents could throw. And his friends had his back every step of the way. 

On the day of his coronation, his parents and all of there supporters were arrested. But a very special event was to be held for the ex-king and queen.

A public hanging.

* * *

Remus stood on the platform, glairing his parents in the eyes as their charges were read. The executioner gripped the leaver that would send them plummeting to there deaths as a rope would tighten around there neck. "Come to see us go, boy?"

The king laughed humorously as the Queen glared at her sun. Remus shook his head, "I just came to ask you a question,"

"And what would you like to know, your majesty," the Queen spat out, angrily.

Remus' hands were curled into fists as he tried to remain calm. "Where are my brothers remains. I would like to give him a proper funeral…"

The king laughed. And the Queen smirked. "Were. Are. His. Remains." He repeated more firmly. "Or else…" he growled. 

"Or else what?" The Queen questioned. "You are already having us hanged? What more could you do to us?"

Remus growled for a moment before smirking. "You shall both be berried in unmarked graves."

The king and queen looked shocked, "You can't do that!" The king shouted, in the same demanding tone he would use when He and Roman were children. Right before he would hit them.

"There is nothing stopping me. I am the king now." Remus said.

"But how will we get to the afterlife?" The queen demanded. Remus rolled his eyes. They were the definition of religion gone wrong. They were crazy.

"Think of it as your penance. You buried every innocent and guilty person that you hung in unmarked graves. Now it's your turn." He looked over to the executioner who prepared to pull the lever. "Last chance. Where are my brother's remains." They remained quiet. Remus sighed. "Fine then." He looked over, about to give the order to pull the lever. 

"Wait." Remus looked over at his father.

"Changed your mind?" He laughed humorously. "Good. Now, where is he."

The king was silent for a moment. "I don't know," Remus growled and opened his mouth to say something, but the king spoke first. "I don't know, because he isn't dead."

Remus felt his heart drop, "What?" He croaked out. Not believing what he was hearing. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to hope for some false miracle. 

"We never had him killed, just imprisoned. Somewhere else." 

"Where is he," Remus growled. 

"I'm not sure. But there is a secret compartment in my desk filled with letters to the people who have him." He said, "I'm sure you can find out all you need with those." 

He stared his father down. He was lying. He knew where Roman was. He glanced at the queen who immediately looked away. "And what about you. Do you know were Roman is?"

"He told you everything…" he said, avoiding eye contact. 

"You guys really want unmarked graves, don't you."

She snapped her head in his direction, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Then tell me."

She looked at her husband then back at Remus. "... fine. I'll tell you."

* * *

The sound of a swinging rope and a choking sound was drowned out by the sound of people celebrating. The entire kingdom rejoiced. But Remus didn't stay to celebrate. He marched his way up to his father's quarters. His friends quickly following in concern. "Remus, Love, what's wrong? What happened? Did they say something?" Logan, his closed companion, and partner asked. 

Remus was silent, slamming open his fathers' office doors. "Did he say were they buried, Roman?" Virgil asked, following closely behind. Virgil was Roman's partner before he…

"No…" he quietly answered before swiping everything off of his father's desk. 

"Oh," Patton, another close friend said. "Oh, Remus. I'm so sorry…" he comforted.

Remus ignored him as he pulled out all of his father's desk drawers, dumping them everywhere. 

"Remus," His best friend Janus spoke, "I understand your grief, but I must ask. What are you doing?"

"Finding something." He rushed. 

"Remus," Virgil said, "It's just a desk, you're not going to find-"

Click

They all watched as Remus opened a secret compartment that was built into the desk. "He wasn't lying…" Remus said quietly.

"What do you mean 'he wasn't lying'?" Logan questioned. "Remus, what's going on?" He kneeled by Remus. Remus ignored him, grabbing the letters from within the secret compartment and quickly scanned over them. "Love, what are those?"

"He's alive."

They were quiet, "W-what?" Virgil asked, shocked.

"He's alive! Those bastards weren't lying! For once!" Remus cheered, showing them the letters. "Roman's alive! And I've got proof!" He teared up. 

"Oh god," Virgil sobbed happily, "You're not joking, are you? Please don't let this be a joke!"

Remus cried happily, “He's alive!”


End file.
